1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel having an improved electrode design, and in particular, to a plasma display panel where the presence of electrodes that are outside the display area is minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (referred to as a PDP hereinafter) is typically a display device where ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge of a gas excites phosphors to realize visible images. Two electrodes installed in the discharge cell of the PDP makes plasma discharge under a predetermined voltage applied thereto, and the ultraviolet rays generated by the plasma discharge excite a phosphor layer arranged in a predetermined pattern to form a visible image. The PDP is divided mainly into alternating current (AC), direct current (DC), and hybrid types.
Unfortunately, in a PDP design, electrodes must extend outside the display area to form a connection with a driver and/or a power supply. Excessive electrode presence outside the display area increases the expense in that more electrode paste needs to be consumed and also leads to increases in the size of the device as the glass substrates have to be made significantly larger than the display area. Therefore, what is needed is a design for the electrodes so that the amount of electrodes external to the display area is minimized.